


Operation: Attack RWBY 2

by GodRealm



Series: Operation: Attack RWBY Universe [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fights, On the Run, Romance, Sequel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/pseuds/GodRealm
Summary: A getaway from their busy lives as Huntsman and Huntresses while enjoying a reunion with your best friends sounds like the ideal vacation. Add on some whacky antics, a camera car, and more idiocrasy and you get something far more diluted. Survive boys, survive. Rated M, may downgrade to T later.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: Operation: Attack RWBY Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745098
Kudos: 3





	Operation: Attack RWBY 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the time has finally come. I've promised to deliver and here it is… a prologue. This took a lot of time to put together, so excuse my lateness. While this is not as closely inspired as my previous work, there are some truthful elements at play here. My life is a revolving door of… surprises, to say the least. If you haven't Hope you enjoy this new addition. Please read and review if possible.
> 
> GodRealm
> 
> Italicized – Inner thoughts
> 
> Bold – Speaker

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[Prologue]**

Flying in an airship was something of a child's dream. Watching these giant aircrafts drift across the skyline was truly an extravagant sight to behold. Ruby could recall them passing over her hometown of Patch from a young age as she counted down the days until it was her turn to experience the flight. She would perch herself on the edge of the cliff side near her mother's memorial site and for hours she would wait for them to fly overhead above. She would even try to wave at them hoping for them to acknowledge her as if they were a bus. She couldn't wait for the time to come when she would travel and fly to all parts of the world ready to explore what Remnant had to offer.

Her dream came true when she was accepted into Beacon and was able to travel from Patch in a Valean airship that transported herself as well as her would-be classmates all those years ago. She recalled the experience to be just as exciting as she had hoped as she stared down from her seat onto the world below. Part of her wanted to try and see if there was someone waving upwards at her ship as she had done years prior. She quickly realized that even with her oh-so-special eyes, that it wasn't a task so easily done. Disappointing, yes, but traveling to Remnant's most famous Huntsman/Huntress academy for elite training with her sister two years her senior more than made up for that.

The long trip felt like mere moments as she floated above the clouds taking in everything. The giddiness of her childhood dreams, and to this point, one of her life's milestones being realized would forever be remembered at this time. To this point, she had never ridden on such an advanced piece of—

"BLEHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh Oum, is it almost over yet?"

"Soon Jaune. It's not too much further."

"Soon isn't soon enough. I think this mi—might be the end for me."

Ruby sighed as her fond memories of flying were dashed by reality. A blood-curdling, vomit-inducing reality. A reality that was one where she was doing her best to comfort one Jaune Arc as he over-exaggerated for about the 127th time since they left in the high-speed aircraft. This number was pure speculation of course; she would have to check with Pyrrha when they landed. She was responsible for the bets placed and overall tally of the boy's audible groans as well as expulsion of fluid. If he kept on the lower side, she was looking at Yang having to buy her any snack she wanted at the concessions once they disembarked. _Hang in there, Jaune._

She had hoped that over his time of flying during his academy days and even now as a full-fledged Huntsman he would grow some immunity to the larger sized ships and their movements. Apparently, that was not the case. While he did better with the smaller ships such as the Bullhead ships, which she found strange given they were more susceptible to such things as turbulence, the substantially larger ships were the ones that always put him in this state.

She continued to rub his back as he grasped the bucket in front of him, ready for his next bout of "this is why I hate flying" comments and emesis. Ruby could only look on as the four other companions accompanying them minded to themselves while she was stuck coddling the buffoon. The price you pay to be a good girlfriend just trying to do right. This should earn her some brownie points down the line.

It was remarkable how much had changed since her time arriving at Beacon. She was timid and inexperienced with the world and while she was still socially awkward when it came to meeting others and confidently speaking amongst crowds of people, she had grown into a leader she and other could be proud of. At the same time, some things hadn't change— such as the puking blonde before her. She recalled their first conversation as she mocked him for puking on someone's shoes as he teased her and called her "Crater face". Apparently, they had started early. Was that flirting then? She couldn't recall.

She looked over at her friends who had grown in their own rights. To her left she had Weiss Schnee, who had used her connections with her family owned Schnee Dust company to obtain this flight for them as they left Vale. Their destination? A week-long vacation trip to Mistral for a getaway after finishing their freshmen year as actively licensed Huntsman and Huntresses. The perks of being best friends with a rich girl could really pay off sometimes.

Next to her was Pyrrha Nikos, the warrior of Argus. She was a brilliant tactician and skilled Huntress in her own right. She had been dispatched on more solo missions than anyone else in their newly graduated group and shown to have been the perfect candidate for valedictorian for their class as she once was. Ruby could also proudly say that she was now exactly 377 days without a drink. Ever since the fiasco that occurred a year prior, the drunken mess, AKA "Drunk Bitch" as Yang often referred to her as was all but non-existent, and they all prayed it stayed that way.

On the other side, to her right, was a snoring Yang who was as elegant as she looked; which was about not at all. Ruby stared at her ungracious figure as she scratched her stomach while sprawled out on her back. Luckily there was no one else on this flight with the exception of their group and the pilots, but it was just a testament of how she could fall asleep anywhere. If there was any doubt of her Xiao-Long legacy and bloodline, that was proof enough. Her snore could rival only her fathers.

Lastly, next to her, was Neptune Vasilias. Ah yes, Neptune… Neptune. Truth be told, she hadn't spoken to Neptune very much even after dating her best friend, but she knew he was harmless. Other than that, he was the notorious schemer behind their cringe-worthy "attack" on her and the other girls on that fateful night that, thinking back now, really did nothing for them besides kick start a few romantic relationships that were stagnate or nonexistent. In a way, she could even thank him for her being together with Jaune, but then again, she could also blame him for a lot of the chaos. It was probably best to not feed his inflated ego.

"How you feeling there, Jauney-boy?" A now roused Yang commented with a playful grin.

The comment earned a scowl from the pre-occupied blonde as he peeked out from his bucket. "Wonderful. I hope we can do this for a few more hours. I love it."

Yang stretched out, kicking Neptune in the process, causing the boy to nearly drop his scroll as he used it to fix his hair, earning a scowl from him as well. She stuck her tongue out in his direction before scooting over to her sister who gave her a disapproving look with a smile.

"Come on, Yang." She reprimanded her. "You know Jaune's constitution when flying isn't the best. Don't be mean."

"Ah, I'm just giving him a good tease, Rubes. I don't mean anything by it." She defended herself while waving her off. "I like Jaune the way he is; defective and awkward."

Weiss snorted from the other side of Pyrrha as yang flashed her a "peace" sign. Jaune just huffed in response as audibly as one could between gagging. He could deal with people teasing him, but when he's already having a stomach-churning experience, he wasn't too happy to hear comments from the peanut gallery, least of all, Yang. Of course, he knew dating Ruby came with that territory. From this point onward, she was shared property in the teasing department, and she was merciless when she wanted to be. Who was he kidding? She had all the makings of a demon. Cruelty via teasing, an evil laugh, and her eyes flashed red when she got angry. Sounded like the spawn of the devil if he knew any better.

"Yang," Pyrrha cut in. "Harassing Jaune isn't very nice to do right now."

"Pyrrha…" Jaune whispered with a smile.

"You're messing up my count on his whining and possibly inflating your own numbers.

Yep, fell right into that trap.

Yang belly laughed as Pyrrha bashfully shrugged off a smile at the Arc boy, much to his disdain. Pyrrha hanging out more and more with Yang was becoming an issue. Wait, what were they count-

"Hey, can you guys knock off your petty jokes? I'm trying to get my hair into the cool, flippy thing and I'm losing concentration between your bickering and your obnoxious laughs." Neptune commented while still admiring his reflection.

Jaune smiled softly as Yang narrowed her eyes at the boy. Regardless of the comments being directed at him as well, they didn't sting as much as what yang was feeling. Say all you want about Nep, he knew how to get under anyone's skin without even trying at times.

"You say something over there, Water-boy?" Yang chided as she was no longer in a joking mood.

"Is it your thing to add a name and then boy when insulting someone? You need to work on your material, Slips-on-pizza-grease girl."

"That's not even funny!"

"Now you see how we feel about your jokes."

Yang's eyes twitched as the rest of the group watched on, captive to scene before them. It wasn't often Yang was challenged by anyone in an argument, mostly because she would try to flatten you if she didn't care for your opinion, so seeing a battle like this was far and few between. Even Pyrrha, who often avoided conflict with friends couldn't help but pretend to not be interested, was just that, as she stared out from the corner of her eye.

Yang looked back at the others who feigned ignorance and pretended they weren't paying much attention to his embarrassing remarks towards her. She still hadn't entirely forgotten or forgave for that night. Compared to everyone she had been choked unconscious, dumped off a building, and nearly puked on thanks to a certain redheaded gladiator. Meanwhile, everyone else was busy getting to in one way or another interrogate their respective prisoners. She was shafted to Pyrrha duty, who still hadn't recalled much of anything from that night.

"You want another good punch like I gave you in your hallway apartment that night?" Yang threatened, punching her left palm with her right hand.

Neptune thought for a second as he reminisced momentarily on that night as they often did, recalling the cheap shot while his hands were bound. He hadn't spent much time on it before, but contemplating it now, he probably owed the blonde a good thwarting herself.

"I guess you did, huh?"

"Damn right I did and don't you forget it."

Weiss closed her book vociferously as the two continued causing everyone's attention to shift to the Schnee heiress. She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. How could she deal with these children in all honesty?

"How is it possible we haven't even landed and you're both finding a way to ruin my vacation?" She scolded. "I just want a normal group get together where everyone acts their age."

The group as a whole merely looked around at each other, even Jaune, who was barely able to move from his fetal-like position took the time to come together… and laugh at the white-haired girl. Weiss sat there, annoyance evident on her face as the others had their fill of sniggering at her expense. It was no secret that besides Pyrrha, who had lost a lot of faith from her drunken escapade, Weiss was the stand alone mature one of the group. Being a beautiful heiress to a fortune required elegance and class, something they could all use.

"Weiss," Ruby managed to fit out between laughs. "I don't know if you're new here, but shenanigans are what we do here.

"I guess I forgot who I was dealing with." Weiss muttered as she attempted to go back to reading.

The sudden chime of the seatbelt light bar distracted the group from further antics as they realized their flight was coming to an end, much to Jaune's appreciation. All he had to do now survive the worst part… landing.

Ruby gripped one of his hands, garnering his attention for a moment as she offered a smile. "Almost there now."

"Yeah, you're right, R—UHHHHH"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The descent was rather uneventful, minus a few screams from the blonde male of group as he cursed his continued luck with flying, something made sure to add to his tally marker. Once the airship had reached its destination, the group remained seated as the pilots and receiving ground crew members made sure all was well before they disembarked. Once that time was ready, the doors to the ship opened and the ramp extended downward onto the platform, giving everyone inside access to the tarmac they had landed on.

One by one, each of the group exited the ship and emerged into the bright sun after a hefty flight, or "the longest flight ever" per Jaune. Once they finally made it out of the aircraft, the group headed towards the luggage retrieval area up ahead. While the vacation wasn't meant to be anything extravagant, it was important to pack and be ready for anything. That's why Weiss made sure to bring all the essentials. One suitcase for casual clothing, another dresses, another for swimsuits, one for makeup, another for night wear, and a few extras for Oum only knows as Neptune was less than thrilled to be hauling said bags along with the heiress. If he married her would he become like this? So... 'extra'?

Jaune ditched his bucket after rinsing it properly and brushing his teeth and tongue prior to locating his belongings along with Ruby's before meeting back up with the group. The next step was transportation. Again, already arranged by the ever-so-charitable Schnee. More like control freak if Yang had anything to say about it. But it was free, so how could she argue?

As they exited airport, an older man with a tan complexion and a rather peculiar mustache stood nearby the exit. He held a sign that read "Schnee". The group wasted no time heading towards him, undoubtedly their chauffeur for their ride to the hotel. He greeted each of them and introduced himself as Mr. Watts, much like his nametag stated, but he told them to call him simply "Arthur". He was well-spoken and took the groups packages, stuffing them in the over-sized trunk that belonged to the limousine prior to allowing each of the group members entry into vehicle. Once all were inside, he closed the door behind them and entered the driver's seat before beginning the drive.

"Can't say I've ever been in a limousine before." Yang wasted no time stating as she looked around the impressive vehicle. It was just like she had seen in the movies, stocked with bottled of drinks and lights going up and down the sides with tinted windows.

"It was the top model available for rental. I figure we should- What are you doing?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Button, button, button, button." Ruby chirped as she played with anything within her grasp.

Yang laughed off her younger sister's antics as Weiss attempted to stop her from messing with the vehicle all too much. A task that proved more difficult than imagined. Telling Ruby no or rather, trying to force your will onto her never exactly worked. She was a free spirit as many called her. Others called her a brat.

"So, the others are meeting us at the hotel?" Pyrrha inquired, garnering everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, Sun and Blake met up with Ren and Nora during their joint operation in Mistral, so they've been here for a while now." Neptune offered. He had been in close contact with his teammate throughout the past week and made sure the boy had Blake where they needed to be and no _monkey business_ was at play. Between Weiss handling everything else for the trip, Neptune was responsible for making sure his nuisance of a best friend was where he needed to be. Neptune just hoped he actually did just that or as Weiss had told him, 'You're going for a long swim in a deep pool.'

Come to think of it, he didn't know if it was an analogy for something or if she was just going to dump him in a pool. They both sounded equally as awful. He should probably have his therapist on standby in case either option came up.

"Well, I'm looking forward to this whole trip!" Ruby exclaimed as she had finally sat still, Weiss strapping her in numerous times over to stop her bouncing around. "A few days off to relax and hang with my best friends and boyfriend is just what we all need."

The group smiled at the girl's words. It was true. The last time everyone was together was the night after their graduation when they had to go searching for Pyrrha once more as she stalked the poor citizens in the city of Vale. Luckily, no one had gotten a good look at her to formally report her to authorities. Being a Huntress and being wanted at the same time would be pretty awkward.

Jaune clasped Ruby's hand in his as she looked over at him. "I couldn't agree more, Rubes."

"Get a room you two." Neptune commented.

"They already did that last year when that night happened." Yang whistled loud enough for the other to hear as she slurped up one of the drinks she had "procured" from the beverage station at the front of the passenger compartment.

Pyrrha stared down at the floor, opting to stay out of the topic at hand, a wise decision really as the others looked on snickering. She had been informed of her being found by Yang and Ruby in a _very strange_ hotel complex where Jaune and Ruby then spent the—umm, next few days at.

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby yelled, struggling amongst the multiple seatbelts securing her.

"Aww, don't be so embarrassed sis. It's just because you loveeeeee each other." Yang replied, now ready to tease her sister.

"Yes, I love him! Whatever! Next topic!" Ruby shouted, trying to not to elude to any more _happenings_ that night. "What was the final tally at, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook from her state at Ruby's command. She grabbed her paper that she had been keeping score of Jaune's belly-aching during the flight and began to finally count everything up, something she had forgotten to do earlier.

"Looks like it's Yang's victory this time, Ruby." Pyrrha commented.

"Woo!" Yang howled as she downed the rest of her drink. "Looks like you owe me a special snack later, Rubes."

Ruby pouted in her seat, not happy with results and her boyfriend's apparent ability to complain over what she had predicted. She turned to him, grimace and all as she spoke. "I hate you."

Jaune sat there, alarmed by Ruby's actions but more confused than anything.

"What did I do? What's happening?" he asked everyone as they merely grinned at the poor knight whose questions would go unanswered.

_I hate them all._

"Looks like you might be sleeping on the sofa for a while if you make her too upset, Jauney-boy." Yang continued. "But I'm thankful for you."

"Hmph. Bad boyfriend." Ruby chimed in.

… _Fuck._

**[End Prologue]**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

GodRealm proudly presents…

A Lightning in a Bottle production…

**Operation: Attack RWBY 2**

The sequel no one asked for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's the prologue. Hope you're all ready for another can of worms. Haven't decided on a rating just yet, planning things as I go. For now, I'll leave at M because that's my comfort zone. See you all next time and looking forward to more!
> 
> GodRealm


End file.
